Fighting Fate
by WordsGoneUnSaid
Summary: Bella and Edward are both well known in the world of fame. Both are singers. But when one night leads to a world of chaos, what will happen? And what does drug addict, tattooed bad boy Edward Cullen want with innocent, preachers daughter Bella Swan?
1. Oh Hell No

**Story Tile: Fighting Fate**

**Disclaimer: Me? Own Twilight? Psh! Make me laugh.**

_Summery: N/A_

**Couples In Story: Edward/Bella | Jasper/Alice | Alec/Annabelle | Emmett/Rosalie | Carlisle/Esme**

**Chapter One: Oh Hell No.**

**Los Angeles, California.**

Bella Swan may have grown up in a small town in rain filled Washington but that didn't stop her from being the worlds best know female singer. At age 18 she finished high school and headed for New York. It was there while singing in the middle of the mall while music blasted she was discovered. She moved to California, got a record deal with her band, Twilight Breaking that she, her best friend Alice and Lauren played in. Now she was 20 years old, had three albums out already and was still topping the charts.

That was, until Edward Cullen made his comeback. Edward was the lead singer and piano player in the band "Twisting Fate" where he and his brother Emmett and cousin Alec played in. He was 21 and at age 16 got a record deal. Soon he started the band Twisting Fate and they made six top singles so far. Then in early 2010 when he got mixed up with Russian model Tanya, he ended up in rehab for his heroin addiction. His band went dark for a while, canceling tours and pushing back the release date to the new album to early 2012, 13 months later then it was meant to be. Soon Bella became the big time star in Hollywood. Her name on the charts, her songs blasted across the country for everyone to hear.

But now Edward was clear, back and oh boy was he fucking up Bella's life.

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

Bella fixed her eye liner, smearing a bit on her bottom lash line. Her hair curled and ready. She had on her favorite skinny jeans and black tank top plus her lucky brown leather jacket. Standing on stage she waved to the crowd and music started to play.

"How's everyone doin' tonight? Good I hope!" Bella screamed out to the crowd as she got the microphone ready. She nodded twice and music started. After three songs and one extra the show ended. Walking off stage, sweat forcing her jeans to stick to the back of her thighs, she smiled to band mates Alice and Lauren. "I think they loved the new song, don't ya?" Bella asked as she was handed some water. She chugging it down.

The difference between her and Edward was major. He was hardcore. He did drugs or he had at least, he drank like a mother fucker and had a few tattoos and piercing. He sang about mature shit like sex and asses. Bella on the other hand sang about love and break ups. She had one piercing other then her ears and it was her belly button. She had no tattoos and other then cussing at times was a good girl. Which was what made it so confusing to how she was even a rival to Edward's band.

Bella sat in the car as she was drove home to the penthouse she and Alice shared as roommates and best friends since kindergarten. Stepping out of the car she and Alice got escorted to the apartment by body guards Dmitri and James.

Dmitri was cool while James was a bit eh creep. Always staring at Bella.

Bella sighed as she changed out of her clothes, took a shower and went to bed.

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

Waking Bella sat up in bed, curly hair a fucking birds nest. She rubbed sleep and mascara from her brown eyes and turned the TV on. A news lady sat next to a screen.

It's it official ladies and gentlemen! Edward Cullen and his band, Twisting Fate are coming back! Edward is said to be better, clear and ready to get back to work. His band will be doing a three months tour starting this fall and till them working on their album. While Edward has been hidden in the dark for months, the singer is said to start doing shows again as soon as late February! Welcome back Edward." she said, smiling as a photo of Edward was blasted on the screen.

He had bronze colored hair, like a dull penny and bright, green eyes. He had a tongue and lip piercing plus a tattoo going all the way down his left arm. He was fucking sex with legs. Bella hated to admit it but Edward Cullen was as Alice put it "Yum-Mee!".

Sighing Bella headed for the shower to get dressed.

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

One week later in late January Bella stood outside Los Angeles's new club "Moonlight". She might look greet but her dress as two sizes too fucking small, her heels a whole size too big and she was kinda worried her tits might pop outta the front and greet a stranger!

Walking inside, making sure to swing her hips, Bella ordered a drink. "My, My if it isn't Lil' Bella Swan!" a voice mumble from behind her.

She spun around and came face to face or I should say face to chest with Edward Cullen.

Standing at five foot seven, even in hells, he was still much taller then Bella, towering over her. He stood at six foot two so this wasn't shocking news to Bella.

She did her best to stop her cheeks from flushing bright rose red but it didn't do shit.

"Edward Cullen." she spoke.

He nodded the bartender "Whiskey with ice." he said.

"I thought you were "clean" now?" she asked, cocking her head to the side, smiling a bit.

Edward laughed "Clean from drugs, yes but you surely must remember I am twenty one. I can still drink if I wish. Unlike you who is only 20!" he hissed out, smirking as his lips brushed her ear.

A man sat a drink down for Bella which she downed in two sips.

"Care to joint me later, luv?" Edward asked, smirking.

Bella faked a grin "Sorry Eddie, it's just gonna be you and your hand tonight!" she said, earning a gasp from a girl by her and a bigger cocky grin by Edward.

She rolled her eyes and left the bar, drink in hand.

It wasn't for a few minutes in the private area upstairs did she start to feel dizzy.

Sitting on a step she looked at the floor, only looking up when someone called her name.

"W-What was in my drink?" she asked, the words slurring and making her sound like a two year old with a bad lisp.

"Bella?" the voice asked, worry now laced inside it. A hand slid under her chin "Bella can you hear me?" the man asked again.

She tried to shove him away but only ended up slipping down to step "Ow! My butt." she slurred out again, eyes hazed over and pupils large.

"Bella? Bella stay with me, luv! Don't fall asleep." he said again.

That was the last thing Bella heard till morning.

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

Bella role over in bed, the sun shining in through a window. The sun heated her cheek, warning her up. She rolled over, her face hiding in a pillow that…smelled like Axe shampoo. Huh?

Bella sat up and saw she was still dressed. Good. No one night stands she wouldn't remember….or so she hoped at least. Her dress was still glued to her body, her tits looked a bit like they would fall over the top of her dress but didn't. She had one shoe on, the other was on the floor in a heap by her purse and coat.

"Oh! Good. You are awake. I shall get food. Eggs okay, yes?" a accented voice asked her. She looked up to see a blonde blue eyed 20 something maid looking at her. "Coffee too?" she asked, staring at Bella.

Bella nodded "Oh! Eh, Eggs and coffee, yes. That's okay by me."

She smiled "Okay! Good." she said and left.

It was then a male stepped out of the bathroom, steam falling out of the room. He had a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Oh! Your awake. Did you sleep well?" he asked her.

"Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me!" she hissed out under her breath.

Edward Cullen. She just spent the night in Edward Cullen's bed.

Oh double fuck.

**AN: Here is the dress I pictured for Bella only it's dark blue and not white.**

**.com/luuux-original-files/bookmarklet_uploaded/CandiceSwanepoelHeelsPumpse_**

**Reviews make me happy!**


	2. Morning Goodbyes

**Story Tile: Fighting Fate**

**Disclaimer: Me? Own Twilight? Psh! Make me laugh.**

_Summery: N/A_

**Couples In Story: Edward/Bella | Jasper/Alice | Alec/Annabelle | Emmett/Rosalie | Carlisle/Esme**

**Chapter One: Morning Goodbyes.**

**Los Angeles, California.**

Bella sat up in the bed, brown eyes wide. Edward Cullen. She was in Edward Fucking Cullen's bed! She was sitting in his bed. His stupid oh so soft bed.

She grabbed the sheet, pulling it over her to cover her almost bare chest.

A laugh rumbled down in Edward's throat "Don't bother luv. Ain't like I haven't seen a rack or two." he said, his green eyes trailing over her body.

It wasn't a secret Edward liked to fuck around with the ladies. It also wasn't a secret he was really, really fucking good at it.

Getting out of bed Bella grabbed her shoes, jacket and purse "I should eh go." she said, stumbling over her own words.

Bella looked up at Edward "We-We didn't eh you know um." she paused, un sure how to say this.

"Fuck?" he said.

She got wide eyed "What?"

He laughed again. That stupid, sexy, gruff laugh. Damn Edward and his stupid Irish accent!

"Fuck. Screw. Put my cock inside ya's. No, we didn't. You got slipped something' last night. I had Kale drive us here. I took the couch and you slept in here." he said.

Bella looked at her shoes, clicked the ankle strap closed and stood up "Edward." she said as she turned around at the door. He looked up from towel drying his hair. "Yeah, luv?" he asked.

"Thank You." she said, her voice soft.

A grin made it's way onto his face. "Don't mention it. Oh and Bella?" he said.

She rose an eyebrow "Yes?"

"You want Kale to drive you home? Less media on the news. Don't need people think we're a couple now, do we?" he asked.

She just blushed and nodded. He made a phone call and she headed home while Edward's drive, Kale Liam drove her home.

Bella walked into the apartment and was attacked by Alice hugging her.

"Thank God! Rose, she isn't dead!" The tiny girl said into her phone. Bella laughed a bit "Ali! What the heck?" she asked.

Alice hung her cell up and stared at Bella like she was a idiot "You didn't come home! You didn't call, text or e-mail. I thought some freaky fan kidnapped you Bella!" she said, voice high and loud.

Bella sighed "I eh I caught a ride." she said as she walked into the bathroom.

"Hmm and who gave you this ride? A male by any chance? You ever since you and Mikhail broke up over the summer you have so been needin' to get laid! You can't date BOB forever." she said.

"Edward Cullen." she mumbled as she walked into the bathroom.

A scream left Alice's mouth. "Edward Cullen? _The _Edward Cullen? Award winning hottie Edward Cullen from Ireland?" she asked.

Bella stripped her dress off, Alice stepping behind her to pull the zipper down for her without being asked.

"Yes." she mumbled as she dropped her bra and panties to the floor.

Alice gasp.

"What now?" Bella asked, freaked out that a spider was on her ass or something.

"Bella! You still wear cotton briefs! Girl I'm taking' ya thong shopping." she said, shaking her head like a disappointed mother.

"Alice?" she asked as she stepped into the shower "Who's Bob?" she asked.

Alice smirked "B.O.B. Battery Operated boyfriend. A vibrator!" she said.

Bella rolled her eyes and shooed her from the room.

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

Bella towel dried her hair and slipped into skinny jeans, leather flat bottom boots and a warm pink sweater. Adding her long brown leather duster jacket she put her face on. Adding a bit of extra mascara she smacked her lips and fluffed her stick damp hair.

Walking to the car she and Alice and Lauren hopped into. Driving she thought about Edward.

Walking inside they went over the music they'd do tonight.

Walking backstage after to change into her clothes for tonight's concert Bella stopped dead in her tracks. Edward Cullen was sitting outside her dressing room.

Walking over she grabbed him by the hand and tugged him inside.

"Yes, Luv?" he asked.

She frowned "Why are you here? Are you like stalking in?" she asked.

There it was again! That stupid cocky grin of his.

He leaned on her wall. "Ah luv it's sweet you'd think I like ya's enough to stalk ya but I'm here to set up. I'm on after you." he spoke, that cocky ass grin never leaving his face.

Stupid Edward Cullen and his Edward Cullen-yness.

"J-Just shut up." she hissed out. God! How many times did she plan on asking like a total ass in front of Edward? A million. Fuck.

Bella then dropped her shield. Staring at Edward she became another girl. She leaned up and kissed him.

Edward's lips melted into her's, his hands finding her waist.

Bella's mind? Gone. Her crotch as running the show as of now.

His tongue stud clicked on her teeth, a moan escaped her mouth.

Wrapping her legs around his waist soon her back was to the wall and his mouth was making it's way down her neck.

Soon off came her top. The her bra. His short and jeans followed after.

Landing on the bed in a hump of sweaty flesh and moans Edward's mouth worked down Bella's body. Soon his mouth lead a trail of kissed down to her stomach when her head lifted up "Eh stop!" she hissed out.

He rose his head "Hmm?" he asked.

She looked at his head between her legs, her cheeks flushed red on her face. "I eh you don't have to." she mumbled.

Something like a mix between a snort and laugh came out his mouth. "I do think so, luv. Lay back and let me work here." he said, his accent dripping with lust and sex.

The moment his tongue made contact her childish concerns and pride went right out the window.

His mouth worked wonders and soon Bella was arched her back, her fingers fisted into the sheets on her bed. A scream filled the room. Who was screaming? Then Bella realized she was screaming blood murder.

Leaning up from between her legs, a smirk glued to his slightly sticky looking lips she smiled back "Come here." she purred out.

Where the fuck was her mind when she needed it? She'd met Edward a total of maybe five times! Sex? Sure, if you're a total dumbass!

The sound of a condom wrapper being opened filled the air and soon he was inside her and dear lord was he huge. He stretched her walls and stroking her sweet spots.

The bed made groans as he moved. Her eyes rolled back into her head.

"More." she whispered out, her hands clawing at his back.

It was then a knock came to the door.

Dear god, Fate much hate her.

"Fuck." she whispered.

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

As it turned out the knock has been Alice asking if Bella was okay, they heard screaming. Of course that kinda fucked up the whole sex thing and she just jerked his off with her hand.

They kissed, parted ways and she headed home to cry. No! She would not fall for drug addict, tattooed bad boy Edward Cullen. Just-No.

It wasn't for two months did she see him again. It was late March and a new single came out.

Okay so she might have visited him a few…12 times since then to fuck. What she could say? Everyone he kissed her, her mind ran out the window.

But Bella felt like slapping him this morning. Because a new song by his band hit the radio and it pissed her off.

His voice filled her car, anger flashing inside her eyes.

"Edward Cullen and his band have just released a brand new single TODAY. Here it is folks."

Edward's voice filled the room.

"Hey you know all my deepest secrets. Hey I think you know to keep them. I wonder if you know that I hate sleepin' alone. So come and tell me what my kiss taste like, don't wanna miss it, so turn off the lights. So I wonder if you know I hate sleepin' alone. I have to fake it. I'd leave if I could. I'm not in love but the sex is good."

"You can't mistake it 'cause it's understood. I'm not in love but the sex is good!"

"You have to know my biggest weakness. You always touch in all the right places. We don't get along that well, not much for talk but your hot as hell! I have to fake it, I'd leave if I could. I'm not in love, but the sex is good. You can't mistake it, it's understood. I'm not in love but the sex is good!"

"So now ya know what my kiss taste like, so in the morning I'll say goodbye. But I wonder if you know I hate sleepin' alone. I have to fake it, I'd leave if I could! I'm not in love but the sex is good. You can't mistake it, it's understood. I'm not in love but the sex is good!" the song ended on a soft guitar note.

Fuck him.

Fuck Edward and his amazing cock. Fuck his sexy as hell Irish accent. Fuck. Him.

Between the tears and anger she didn't notice the car coming as it. The sound of crunching metal and screams filled Bella's ears as she passed out and pain took over.

Then all she saw was darkness.

**AN: Another chapter next week. Reviews make me happy. Manips of Edward and his tattoos soon.**


End file.
